Night
by slee.belle
Summary: Emma Swan was only 18 years old when she suddenly disappeared from Storybrooke, causing Killian Jones, her boyfriend, to feel heartbroken. Ten years later and he still feels the same way. What happens when Killian and Emma reunites, but she didn't come back alone? Captain Swan AU One Shot.


It was a cold October when Killian Jones was sitting at the park.

It was around noon time in Storybrooke. The sun was finally out of the sky that has been rolling through the sky all day. It help heat Killian up, but the wind was blowing hard, causing chills to go through his body constantly.

No one wasn't in the park with him, which was amazing. He wants to think some stuff alone while he was outside, not at his home 24/7. He was sitting on a bench in front of a parking area. His hands was stuff inside both of his coat pocket. His wool hat was trying to warm his ears and his turtle neck sweater was covering up his neck. Honestly, he doesn't care if he is cold. His eyes never left that playground. He can only think of a ton of memories from that one single area.

Most of it was him with her.

Those nights playing around the slides, chasing each other endlessly. Her squeals and playful screams would be filling his ears, warning a laugh from him in return. Those long emotional conversations they would have, either making them cry or laugh.

Those soft kisses they shared under that tree behind the area. Those long hugs and cuddles from that damn tree.

They see in his mind like a song playing in repeat every single day. It has never stop for ten years.

He sighs as he looks away from the playground. He looks down, still thinking about her. His heart has been heavy for ten freaking years.

He loved her, and he can't stand it anymore.

He sighs again, this time moving his body. He wipes off the autumn leaves before getting up from the bench. He turns around and froze from his spot.

His heart stopped. His breathing was on hold. His eyes wide, mouth slightly open.

His blue eyes were on those green eyes, and they were stuck on her eyes for a while. It felt like hours just staring at each other, but it was only seconds of staring silently.

A woman looks at him. Hee blonde, long hair blowing everywhere. She was looking at him with every emotion that can come across her mind.

Every emotion he already knows.

She starts to smile at him big, her teeth showing. He can see her tears running through her cheeks.

"Killian."

He just stands there, looking down at her in surprise. He looks down at her chest, seeing that ring in a necklace chain he gave her all those years ago.

His brother's ring that was turned into a promise ring.

Man screw it. She broke their damn promise!

"What are you doing here Emma?"

Emma Swan can sense his anger quickly. He didn't look shock anymore. His look was more like anger and betrayal. Her smile dropped right when she sense his emotion.

"I just needed to return back _home_." She answers, looking straight into his blue eyes.

 _Bull freaking crap!_

Killian scoffs, a grin was on his face as he was looking away from her. "From what? That dream you have always wanted. Oh wait, you never had one!"

"Killian," saids Emma, her body now closer to him. She was so guilty of what she has done. Her actions can affect a lot of people. She stopped only a few feet away from him. "Killian I am really..."

"You're not sorry Emma. You haven't been sorry for ten damn years!" He saids. Anger was building up in him, like a roller coaster climbing towards the top of the hill waiting to go back down.

"Especially when you had to run away from everyone you said you cares for!"

She flinches, looking away from him. She has been great at running away, especially when she has run away from foster care. She continue running away until she found a home when she was a teenager, especially after her high school years.

Thinking about her "hobby" and the consequences made her heart break into pieces. Tears started rolling down her cheeks fast. She looks away from him, not wanting to look at him anymore.

"I loved you, Emma Swan."

Emma looks straight at his blue eyes after she heard the word loved. His anger looks were on her guilt looks. She is calling that bullcrap. She knows that Killian doesn't _loved_ her. He still _loves_ her, even if he is crazy mad at her.

It only took less than a minute to look at each other before Killian shakes his head, turn his body around, and starts moving his feet away from her.

He doesn't care anymore. He knows she'll be gone from Storybrooke the next day, so why should he care for that woman who broke his heart a decade ago! He needs to get away from her as soon as possible. He doesn't want to see her anymore.

 _"Killian wait!"_

That voice mad him stop at his tracks. Her crack voice was so full of guilt and desperate it had to make him stop walking.

He is not going to deny that her voice made his heart almost drop down to his stomach, but he doesn't turn around to look at her.

"Can we meet somewhere else? To talk?" He hears her ask, that tone was still there.

But he doesn't not turn around to look at her.

"Swan, I don't want to trust you so why do I need to say yes to that?" He responds, his voice going through his teeth.

"Killian please." saids Emma, her voice crack even more.

 _Maybe I need to forgive her for what she has done to me._

 _Do not trust her Killian. Do not trust her._

"Killian I'm sorry!"

"YOU'RE NOT SORRY!"

This is getting ridiculous. He needs to leave.

"Killian I am! You have no idea how bad I feel for this. I really am sorry!"

"Emma you are lying to me."

"Killian!"

"Emma!"

 _"Mom!"_

Killian immediately turns around to look at Emma, but she wasn't alone. Standing right beside of her was a young boy, probably around eight or nine years old. He was looking at him and Emma with concern.

He'll admit. That boy looks a lot like Emma.

He sees Emma turning her neck to see the boy. "Henry what are you doing out of the car?"

"Mom, I heard yelling and your name being called, so I came to check to see if everything is alright," answers Henry, looking at Killian with a confusing look.

Killian gave him a surprise look in return. That's her son. Her damn son!

"Who is this momma?" Henry then asks.

Emma looks at Killian with no emotion. Killian just stares at her. He wanted to get out of there fast, but his feet wasn't even moving.

"Henry this is Killian Jones. An old friend of mine. Killian this is Henry, my son." Emma responds, looking at the two while she spoke.

Henry looks over at Killian closely while Killian did the same to Henry. Both of them have jet black hair and ocean blue eyes. Henry tells Killian hello while Killian nods his head in response. His appearance is making Killian's heart race when he had a thought stuck in his mind.

 _That cannot be my child._

 _That cannot be._

 _He cannot be my son!_

"Henry please go back to the car. I'll be there in a few minutes, alright?" Emma softly asks, playing with Henry's hair.

"Sure mom." He responds before he turns away from Emma and Killian and starts walking away back to Emma's yellow Volkswagen.

Emma and Killian watches Henry in silence the whole entire time he was walking back to the car. It was an uncomfortable silence and it is making Killian want to run away from the park.

Run away from Emma specifically.

She turns around, seeing Killian looking at her. "Can we talk somewhere else tonight? Please?"

Killian slowly nods his head, unsure if he should continue speaking to her. "Meet me at the docks at eight."

Killian didn't let Emma respond as he walks away from her, his heart was still racing.

* * *

She's afraid he won't come at all.

Emma was at the docks five minutes before eight o'clock. She took Henry to Mary Margaret and David Nolan's house before she went to the docks. Mary and David were Emma's ex best friends from her childhood. Both of them love, and still do, love each other so much ever since junior high school. The two both have a son name Neal, who is almost Henry's age. They got married two years after having Neal.

They couldn't be happier when they saw Emma earlier. They talk about Emma's life after running away from Storybrooke and also about Henry's life most of the time Emma and Henry visit the two. Emma wanted to be happy, but she couldn't. She doesn't feel happy. She was upset the whole time she was at their home.

She needed to talk to Killian.

She was trying to calm herself down by looking at the ocean in front of her. She remembers when her and Killian were dating back in high school, Killian would always take her to the docks when Emma was feeling upset or angry about anything. The oceans made her feel calm every single time she would visit the docks. Hearing those waves crash onto shore was music to her ears.

This time, she can hear those waves crashing onto shore. It wasn't calming her down.

She is so worry he won't show up.

She kept looking at the ocean for a little bit until she heads footsteps behind her. Her heart skip a beat as she turns around, seeing Killian walking towards her. The two was staring at each other, their hearts racing quick. Their breaths was suck into their bodies. It was killing them both just looking into each other's eyes.

"You came." She whispers.

"I'm here Emma. What do you need me for?"

"I just want to talk."

"About what?"

"About everything."

Killian stops walking completely in front of her. He was only a few feet away from her, keeping a good distance between the two since he was still mad at her. He looks down at her, the cold wind causing chills to go through his spine.

Emma sighs before she starts talking. "I'm really sorry Killian for all of those years. I'm sorry for hurting you when I ran away..."

"Why did you run away? That's the question I want to know." He asks her rather quite rudely.

"I was scared Killian. I was scared about our relationship. I was scared of reality. I kept thinks you didn't want me anymore..."

"Bloody hell Emma that's why you ran away?" Killian asks, upset he didn't like that excuse.

Emma can feel tears starting to build up in her eyes. "My walls just came back up. I was so scared of a lot of things. I didn't know what to do."

"You could've talk to me Emma! That is what we agreed on!" Killian was now yelling at her.

"I know that Killian! I failed you so bad when I ran away. I thought you were gonna get mad at me if I told you what was wrong with me."

"Swan you had to know that I wasn't going to get mad at you."

"I know Killian and I failed you. I'm so sorry." She chokes out.

A single tear comes down her left cheek.

Killian rubs both of his hands to his face and gives out a deep breath before looking back at her. "When did your walls start coming back up?"

"The night of Mary Margaret's birthday party."

Killian eyes go wide. His mouth was slightly open. He remembers that summer night of Mary Margaret's birthday party like it was yesterday.

The night Emma and Killian first made love to each other. The two were only seventeen years old when if occurred.

"That night?" He whispers, loud enough for Emma to hear.

"We were seventeen, almost eighteen when we did it. I was scared of a lot of things. I was scared of the consequences. I was scared that it would affect our relationship." Emma explains, couple more tears sliding down both of her cheeks.

"We made love multiple times ever since. It only made our relationship stronger."

"It did, but it did made one of my nightmares come true. It brought consequences with it."

Killian's heart began racing again. His stomach now flip inside his body.

"What do you mean Emma?"

Emma looks at her ex boyfriend, her heart now racing once again. "A month after I ran away, I found out I was pregnant with Henry."

That made Killian's world stop. His heart was completely stopped.

"So what you're telling me, is that Henry is my son?" He asks slowly.

Emma nods her head, letting the tears pour down her face. "You're his father Killian."

Killian looks away from her, feeling tears coming from his eyes. He covers his mouth with both of his hands. He couldn't believe it. He made sure he was on protection everytime he made love to Emma. That couldn't be true.

What he saw earlier with Henry's appearance made Killian believe her even more. He wasn't there for his son for ten years.

Henry doesn't know that the man he met earlier is his father.

Emma walks closer to Killian, putting her hand out to touch his forearm, but before she could touch him, he jerk his arm away from her. "Why didn't you tell me Emma?"

Emma can feel his voice crack. She felt her heart drop when she sees Killian having tears started to pour down his cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell me Emma? For God's sake ten years Emma! I could've help you raise that child! Your didn't let me be his father!" Killian yells at her now, his lips quivering and tears now pouring constantly down his face.

Emma can feel her lips quiver. "I'm sorry." She whispers.

"You don't like me enough to be with you."

Emma lets out a sob, looking away from Killian. This is too much. She can't handle this. "That's not true." She whimpers out.

"You don't like me at all. You don't like me enough to run away. You don't like me enough to tell me you were carrying a child..."

 _"Killian!"_

He stops talking when Emma runs up to him and puts both of her hands on both of his cheeks. They were wet from his tears, and his tears were still pouring, touching her fingers.

She smiles at him softly through her tears. "I don't like you. I love you Killian Jones.

She crashes her lips onto his in result.

Killian slowly responds back to her kiss. Oh God he misses her soft lips so much. It felt so good touching those lips. His anger was gone completely. He needed more of her badly.

He deepens the kiss, sliding his tounge into her mouth. She moans in response. Her hands were now roaming all around his body while his hands did the same. She misses his body so much. She wants to touch him all night long.

Killian moves away from her lips to her neck. He kisses her neck before he starts sucking on a spot. Emma gasps, putting her body closer to his. He has found her spot and it makes her weak everytime he kisses it. He kept sucking and kissing her neck for a moment until he pulls away completely.

They lock eyes, looking at each other deeply. They didn't know what to say. They didn't need to say anything to each other. After a moment of panting and staring, Killian grabs Emma's hand and the two starts walking away from the docks.

* * *

They made love twice in complete silence.

Their actions talk to their emotions. Their looks communicate with each other. They hold hands the entire time they made love. It was saying that they are not going to leave each other again.

"I won't leave you Killian. I promise."

Emma was laying on Killian's chest, her hands touching his chest. Killian's arms was wrapped around her bare waist. Their legs tangled under the sheets. The two were looking at each other, full of love, honesty and care.

Killian moves his hand up to Emma's hair, playing with it as he spoke to her. "I want to take care of Henry."

"You will. You're his father. I'm not letting you suffer like this again." She whispers.

Killian nods his head. "I love you Emma Swan."

She was smiling so big she was showing her teeth. She knew that she was right. He still love her after all those years.

"I love you more."

They made love for the third time before falling asleep.

* * *

 **I hope you have enjoy this one shot. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
